Swimming Lesson
by tvnut014
Summary: Brennan wakes up early one Tuesday morning and decides to take a swim in the pool of her apartment building. Only someone's already there... Who? You gotta read to find out! :D Please Read and Review! Thank you!


**So this story takes place in season five. Brennan goes for a swim early one Tuesday morning. Only, she meets someone she wasn't entirely expecting.**

**I'm not totally sure if I like this fic. Please let me know what you think of it! **

**I appreciate ALL feedback! :D**

**Disclaimer: As always, I cannot take credit for the creation of these _interesting_ characters... no matter how long it is taking Hart Hanson to cut to the chase... (Here's hoping the end of this season? *Fingers crossed*)**

* * *

Brennan walked into the pool area in her building at about six, Tuesday morning. For some reason the pool on Tuesday mornings was never used. It was probably due to the fact that everyone in the building was trying to recover from the start of the week. Well, due to whatever reason, Brennan knew that on Tuesday mornings she had the pool to herself.

As she entered the pool area, she heard a splash. She paused, someone was using the pool. _Not that it would really matter_, she supposed. She was just really looking forward to having this morning to herself; being able to swim a couple of laps before going to work. Being the first one to cut through the calm water was relaxing, and in a way special.

As the pool came into view, she saw that a man was swimming some laps of his own. Each stroke he took was strong and deliberate. He was moving pretty quickly too. Brennan stood there, transfixed in watching his movements. She could tell that the man was fit; he had unambiguous muscle definition. Especially, in his arms and torso.

As she watched him, she couldn't help but feel attracted to the man in the pool. _It was strange, and slightly embarrassing_, Brennan thought, _to be attracted to a total stranger who was swimming laps in the pool. _Yet, he seemed familiar to her somehow.

_Funny, he kind of looked like-_

Just then the man stopped on the side nearest to her. She watched as his head reached the surface.

"Bones?"

Booth stood in the water, looking up at his partner. "What are you doing here?"

Brennan was surprised, "What do you mean, what am I doing here? This pool is in my building. What are you doing here?"

"I was making use of the key you so graciously gave me and Parker." Booth looked at her quizzically.

"I meant, what are you doing here so early? I know for a fact that you are not a morning person, Booth." Brennan could feel her cheeks were flushed. _Why on earth was she blushing?_

"Aha, yeah, I couldn't sleep. I woke up early thinking about the case that we're on. I decided to work off some steam and decided to go swimming. You know, it's kinda relaxing swimming this early with no one else around. Just you and the water; no distractions."

Brennan smiled, "I realize that, I was planning to do so myself."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, Bones. I was finished anyway. It's all yours, now." Booth pulled himself out of the water and onto the pool deck.

Brennan couldn't help but notice Booth's muscles go to work as he lifted himself up and came to stand beside her. She then realized that as she was observing Booth's physique, he had asked her a question. "Pardon?" She felt heat spread across her face once more.

"I was just asking if you wanted to carpool this morning." Brennan looked at the water in an attempt to get her emotions under control.

"Um, yeah. Sure, Booth," She sat down on the deck and began to slide into the water.

"Right, so I think I'll go get changed and then go and pick up a couple of coffees. I know that I'm gonna need it. How about you?" He grabbed a towel off of a chair and hung it around his shoulders.

"That would be great, Booth. Thanks."

"Sure, I'll be back in an hour." He headed toward the change room doors.

Brennan turned around and dove into the water. Her erratic heartbeat began to steady with the strong, consistent stroke of her arms and the kick of her legs. She refused to think about how she had felt towards Booth, when she thought he was a stranger in her pool. She forced herself to focus on the strokes and kicks of her front crawl.

Fifteen laps later, she stopped. Normally, she would do twenty, but Booth was going to pick her up in about forty minutes; she didn't want to make him wait for her.

As she stepped into the shower in the women's change room, her thoughts travelled to earlier that morning.

Of course, she knew that her partner was fit. In fact, she had seen him without a shirt multiple times. Once, she had even walked in on him taking a bath. Looking back on it, she supposed she should be embarrassed over that, but it was an emergency and she had needed to talk to him. She even took care to look him in the eyes and not anywhere else. Not that she hadn't been tempted.

But during all of these encounters, she wasn't really attracted to him. Sure, she appreciated the fact that he took care of himself, but this morning was different. She had been extremely attracted to the man in the pool, interested even. She had even debated whether or not to introduce herself to him when he had finished his laps.

Then it had turned out to be Booth. However, instead of feeling disappointed- as she figured she should have- her feelings were the same, perhaps even intensified. She had felt her heart accelerate, seeing that it was him. Heck, it was doing that right now.

She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. As she walked to the changing area, she ran her fingers though her hair. She needed to get control of her emotions before Booth came to pick her up in- she picked up her watch off of the bench- twenty-five minutes.

She took a deep breath,_ Okay let's just figure this out rationally. Why am I feeling like this towards Booth?_

_Could it be the fact that she hadn't had sex in about three months?_ Possibly, although she had just been in the gym yesterday morning and a fairly attractive man had been on the elliptical beside her. She was fairly certain that he had been pushing himself to go faster in order to get her attention. She hadn't been interested. He had ended up over-extending a hamstring.

She took out her hairdryer from her bag and turned it on. She closed her eyes as the heat from the hairdryer spread across her face. Without meaning to, an image of Booth getting out of the pool entered her mind. After a moment she realized what she was thinking about. Her eyes quickly snapped open. Her heart was beating quickly and her breathing was shallow. Deciding that her hair was dry enough, Brennan turned off the machine.

As she put it away, Brennan could still feel that her cheeks felt warm. And they weren't that way from the hairdryer.

_Why do I feel embarrassed in thinking about Booth in this way?_ He was, admittedly, very good looking. It would be only natural in thinking of him in that way. She really hadn't thought of him like that before because her biological needs had been previously satisfied, allowing her to get the most out of their relationship, being able to have a strong partnership and friendship without the threat of a sexual relationship ruining it.

And to be honest, she _had_ thought about it. However, she'd always dismissed the thought. But seeing him getting out of the pool, seeing the droplets of water fall off of his body, she couldn't help but seriously consider what a sexual encounter with him might be like.

And whenever she thought of him now, a flush would rise in her cheeks.

Brennan groaned and covered her face with her hands. Why did she even try to get to the bottom of her feelings? She already knew that emotions were messy to deal with and now that she had tried to deal with her feelings towards Booth, she was pretty sure that they had gotten more severe.

She glanced at her watch. Booth was picking her up in ten minutes, how could she possibly face him if she was feeling like this-

A thought struck her. They had met early on a Tuesday morning. Neither one was expecting the other.

Booth had caught her off guard.

Yes, that was it. It was early in the morning and she hadn't expected _anyone_ to be in the pool, much less _him_. And when he was getting out of the pool, her senses were just waking up; he was the first thing that she had really taken in that morning. Which is why whenever she closed her eyes, an image of him would appear.

And when she had seen him without clothes during those other times, _she_ had instigated their contact; _she_ had somewhat been in control of the situation. This is why she felt differently toward him now. Maybe they were just misguided feelings of insecurity?

Brennan frowned._ She couldn't feel insecure around Booth. He was the one that made her feel safe. _She could feel her head spinning. There was a reason she left the psychology and motives of cases to Booth. It didn't make sense to her at all.

Well, at least she now knew why she kept getting a mental picture of Booth in his swim trucks.

As Brennan got dressed for the day she sighed in relief. Now when she saw Booth, she wouldn't feel awkward around him.

Deep down, Brennan knew that she was rationalizing. She worried that if she figured out the real reason she was feeling like this, everything would change and she would have to face her biggest fear. The fear of being alone, without him.

Ten minutes later, she walked into the lobby of the building and saw him through the window, sitting in his SUV outside her apartment building. Making eye contact, Booth held up two cups of coffee for her to see. Brennan waved in acknowledgment. She picked up her bag and headed outside to where her partner was waiting for her.

Everything was fine. Booth was just her partner. The feelings that she had toward him were just simply under circumstance.

And the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, that were getting stronger with each step that she took, was due to the fact that she hadn't eaten anything that morning.

_It couldn't possibly be due to anything else._

* * *

**You know the drill, my dear Fanfiction-iers!**

**I would love to hear from you! Please let me know what you thought of it by pressing this DELIGHTFUL button bellow!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
